1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a virus removal device with an ultraviolet light emitting diode (LED).
2. Background
In general, an air conditioner includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, and the like.
Here, the air conditioner has a circulation structure in which a refrigerant discharged from the compressor is again flowed in the compressor via the condenser, the expansion valve and the evaporator. These components are connected to one another through pipes.
Specifically, the compressor is a device that liquefies a high-temperature and high-pressure gas, and the expansion valve is a device that expands a refrigerant in a vapor state at a low temperature and low pressure so that a heat exchange is easy and controls the degree of expansion of the refrigerant. The evaporator is a device that generates cool air by performing a heat exchange between external air flowed in the device by a fan and the cool refrigerant on a pipe installed in the device itself.
Meanwhile, a split-type air conditioner is composed of an indoor unit and an outdoor unit. An evaporator is provided to the indoor unit, and a compressor, a condenser and an expansion valve are provided to the outdoor unit.
FIG. 1 is an internal configuration view of a general air conditioner. As shown in FIG. 1, the air conditioner includes a main body 10, an evaporator 50, a drain pan 70, a fan 40, a fan duct 60 and the like.
An operation of the air conditioner will be described. When the fan 40 in the fan duct 60 is driven by a motor, air is flowed in the inside of the main body 10 through a suction gate 30 positioned a lower part of the main body 10, and cool air is produced by performing a heat exchange between the air flowed in the inside of the main body 10 and a cool refrigerant in the inside of the evaporator. Condensation water collected in the drain pan 70 is discharged to a drain along a drain hose 80.
Meanwhile, the cool air produced by the heat exchange with the evaporator 50 is again flowed in the fan 40 through a suction hole of the fan duct 60 and then exhausted through an exhaustion hole of the fan duct 60 via the fan 40. The air exhausted through the exhaustion hole of the fan duct 60 is completely exhausted to the outside of the main body 10 through an exhaustion gate 20 positioned at an upper part of the main body 10.
In general, an air cleaner is a device that purifies air by filtering dust or viruses in the air. The air cleaner has a ventilation fan that sucks indoor air into a main body constituting the external appearance of the air cleaner and forcibly ventilates the sucked air to the outside of the air cleaner, and a filter that filters pollutants such as dust or viruses in the air. In the air cleaner, the indoor air is flowed by passing through the filter by a ventilation force generated by the ventilation fan, thereby purifying the indoor air.
One of such air cleaners is an air cleaner that ventilates air in an indoor space by exhausting indoor air to the outside of the indoor space and sucking outdoor air into the indoor space.
Since the air cleaner capable of performing a ventilation operation as described above should perform the exhaustion of the indoor air and the suction of the outdoor air at the same time, a ventilation fan for exhausting indoor air and a ventilation fan for sucking outdoor air are provided to the air cleaner. The air cleaner has a driving motor for driving the two ventilation fans so that the two ventilation fans are positioned at both sides of the driving motor, respectively. Thus, the driving motor rotates the two ventilation fans are rotated, thereby generating a ventilation force.
Accordingly, when the two ventilation fans are rotated under an operation of the driving motor, one ventilation fan exhausts the indoor air to the outside of the indoor space, and the other ventilation fan sucks the outdoor air into the indoor space, thereby ventilating the indoor space.